Parodia
Timeline | Parodia | Female| SandWing| Teacher }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | umm.. she has a lot of them |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | cactus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | acid green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | scorpion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | to be determined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | to be determined |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 18 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | lesbian |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | teacher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Para |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |Jade Mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | none that I have pages for |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | most of her students, most teachers at Jade Mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | anyone in Possibility who tried to steal from her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | water, teaching, writing, flying, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | not being able to intimidate, being stolen from, not having water, losing a fight, appearing weak |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | normal SandWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | her barb, sometimes she has a dagger, but not often |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Parodia X Mintivya |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Hey Zen, got any Brightsting cactus left? I need it for my first class, in case something goes wrong." ~ to Zentangle, the day before school started |} |} Biography Parodia is the Barb and Fire control teacher at Jade Mountain. She has only been teaching for one year, it wasn't needed until there was a fight and someone got stung by accident. Before she taught a Jade Mountain, she lived in Possibility, having to defend her garden from theives. She learned to scratch theives in a way that would not kill them, but would warn them that danger would come if they continued. Personality Parodia can be harsh and strict at times, and is usually vigilant. She genuinely wants to help her students, but is easily annoyed. She tries to be nice to her students. She is loyal once she warms up to you, and is generally brave. In battle, she can be quite the force to be reckoned with. If an enemy invaded Jade Mountain, she would be one of the first fighting. In her spare time, she sometimes writes. She doesn't like feeling unsure about life and therefore avoids things like paradoxes, but when she is bored thoughts about them come into her mind. She doesn't run and hide from paradoxes and suchlike but generally would rather be doing something simple. Despite this, she is not unintelligent. She is good at reading dragons and making inferences, and her mind will go to a bunch of possible answers when faced with a question she doesn't know the answer of. Appearance Parodia is compact and muscular, with long claws. Her face is lean and her snout is long. Her horns are long and slightly more curved than the average SandWing. The barb on her tail is larger than average. She is mainly a normal sand color, with some brown scales on her legs. Her underbelly is a light, dusty brown, and so is the frill on her back. Due to a mutation, her black tongue fades to white at the fork and her barb is dark brown and fades to red at the tip. She wears a gold ring on her horn. Relationships type here Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities Normal SandWing abilities. Trivia *A parodia is a type of cactus *fact here *fact here Gallery SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang ParodiaRefByPom.png|Ref by me art_trade_by_cheeka41aj-dccqmez.jpg|By Cheeka41Aj on DeviantArt (pizzacheeta on here) Thank you so much! I can tell it's her even without a label that is awesome! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)